Some telephonic devices have a feature (referred to herein as "speed dial") that allows the user to store one or more telephone numbers in a memory and then call those numbers using a relatively simple process. For example, speed dial may be performed by pressing a button programmed with the desired stored telephone number, or selecting a desired telephone number (or person to be called) in a graphical user interface (GUI) for a computer-implemented telephonic device. The speed dial feature is generally intended to store frequently used telephone numbers so that the user may more quickly and conveniently dial these frequently used telephone numbers.
Generally, the user must program a speed dial "directory" with the desired telephone numbers. As the user's telephone number usage changes, the user can change the speed dial directory to reflect changes in the telephone numbers that the user most frequently uses. For example, if the user realizes that a new telephone number (i.e., one that is not in the directory) is frequently used, the user can add this telephone number to the speed dial directory. In addition, if the speed dial directory is full, the user must choose which currently stored telephone number to replace with the new telephone number. However, the user may not be able to easily keep track of changes in telephone number usage. Thus, the user may not be able to properly update the speed dial directory so that frequently used numbers can replace relatively infrequently used telephone numbers in the speed dial directory. Accordingly, there is a need for system that allows the user to easily identify changes in telephone number usage and update the speed dial directory.